Anyone but Her
by Midnight-Feli-Butterfly
Summary: Hermione/Bellatrix AU story. Some Romione in one chapter later on but the rest is Bellamione. Don't like, don't read. Multi chapters eventually. Rated M for language, violence and sexual content.
1. A Traitorous Dream

I Love her..I love a woman who is my enemy, a woman who if my feelings were known would make me a traitor, a woman the wizarding world are either scared of or in awe of. It is inconceivable, how could I fall for her? I am of 'dirty blood' and am considered unworthy of her attention. Yet my heart will never listen to my head. Why am I lusting over her so much? I go to bed at night and instead of sleeping I lay tossing and turning while her cackle and those chocolate coloured doe like eyes of hers haunt me not to mention how black curls frame a face of perfect, pale porcelain skin, and how the black leather of her clothes clung to all of her womanly curves. Those are the images haunting my dreams and now my waking dreams too. It has been this way since I saw the dark haired witch at the ministry, had been able to see the beauty beneath the years of torment and neglect Bellatrix Lestrange had suffered in Azkaban. I wake in the mornings and already my fingers are working my clit, pulling from me moans and groans as her name trembles from my lips.

What I wouldn't give to have the courage to tell her, to see her eyes fill with surprise and reciprocated lust, to turn and press my lips to hers, to press my body against hers. Would she respond? Would she push me away? I guess it is something I will never know. Never will I know how her lips feel against my own, how her breath hitches in her throat as my hands skim over her body; my fingers tracing tiny circles over her nipples before undressing her and moving my fingers lower down to the apex of her thighs. Would she be trimmed? Would she be hairless there? What I wouldn't give to know the answer. My hand would have moved lower, teasing the creamy porcelain skin on her inner thighs as my fingers moved to slide over her wet folds before slowly parting them to press against her already wet and swollen bundle of nerves concealed beneath her folds. How I would've loved to hear those sweet sounds come from her as her pleasure increased and then watched her exressions change as I thrust my fingers into her, setting a hard yet steady pace bringing her to a loud screaming orgasm. After I would have held her and kissed hertenderly before licking clean my fingers and savouring her taste on my fingers. How would she have tasted? Sweet? Tangy? I wish I could know. I guess I never will, I am only a mud blood after all.

And what of Ron? He is my best friend and he tells me he loves me. I do not love him, not like Bella. Where was he when I was captured by Bella? Where was he when she carved into me? I needed him then yet he never came, he behaved like a coward and left me there on my own. He used to malke me feel safe but not now. Now I know if I need him he'll not be there for me. Am I stupid when I say I want only Bella? For all of his faults he does seem to love me and he would offer me a decent life yet it is Bella I want and no one else.


	2. A Secret Desire

That damn Granger brat, how dare she make me dream of her, how dare she make me want her. Every night since I first set eyes on that lovely young nubile teenager I have awoken to find my soft pale fingers buried inside myself as I fuck myself every morning. That damn mudblood with her soft brown eyes and hair as soft as a feather. Her voice like the golden nectar of the bees. This was not meant to happen. I am Bellatrix Lestrange, A pureblood, a deatheater. I am no mudblood lover..yet now..now all I can think of is fucking that worthless bitch until she screams my name in pleasure.

Yet that stupid little bitch is tarting around with the carrot haired cowardly weasel. Whatever does she see in him? Of all the people she has the choice of she chooses that worthless low life. I still don't know what the sorting hat was thinking when it put him into Gryffindor. Surely hufflepuff would be better suited for that family. Stupid mudblood whore. She is mine. I made her so when I carved into her arm. I could feel her hips beneath mine rocking against me. What would have happened if instead of cutting her I had lowered my mouth to her breast and suckled on one of her pert pink nipples? Would she have responded or maybe she would've pushed me away? I wonder how she would have tasted? Perhaps sweet tinged with fear. I'll never know, it would cost me my life if such a thing happened and then my lord and master found out. Yet, even knowing that, some part of me rebels, some part of me doesn't care about the consequences. I want Hermione Granger, I want her up on all fours with her legs spread so I can push my face against her most intimate folds while I taste her. Would she taste sweet? Tangy perhaps? I'll never know. Would she be tight when I pushed my fingers into her? Would she push herself back onto my fingers or struggle to get away? I'll never know.

And what of my husband? What of Rodolphus? Well I do love him and he does please me in the bedroom so I have no desire to leave my marriage yet still I find myself lusting after the mudblood. Even while Rodolphus is covering me and fucking me senseless my thoughts are of the girl and not of him. I have lost count of the number of times I have almost called out her name not his as I climax hard around his hard length or around his fingers. Why her? Why not some pureblood whore I could sate my carnal desires with and have done with it?


	3. Love knows no bounds

**_Thank you to my friend and the best Bellatrix on fb, Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange, she role played this out with me (I rp as Hermione on fb) and she must take half the credit for this chapter_**

* * *

_"Captured again" _The thought flitted through Hermione's mind as she stood in the small cramped bedroom. The thought didn't fill her with dread, instead she was looking forward to seeing Bellatrix again, just the two of them. Glancing down she smoothed a hand over the mark on her arm, her fingertips tracing each letter almost lovingly before she froze as only one sound reached her ears. It was the clickety clacking sound of Bella's six inch heels moving purposefully across the stone floors. The young Gryffindor could smell the dark witches perfume before she entered the darkness of the room and moved to stand before the young brunette. Her raven black curls fell down in a rich curtain around shoulders of pale perfect pocelain while the Slytherin's breasts swelled over the top of her blood red corset, the fishtail skirt of crushed velvet perfectly enhancing her curves.

"Every scar is like a prize isn't it? Something won, something you've received for all your suffering, something to be marveled at for each one tells a story." Bellatrix's soft voice was spoken like a purr, it was husky and sounded like a little growl on certain words, as the dark haired witch clikety clicked her way into the room and saw Hermione's treatment of her scar. It brought a smile to her face altough her eyes were again captivated by Hermione's beauty. It had been that way since the night at the department of mysteries not that she'd ever have told Hermione that. Until now. Walking in a circle around the girl Bella took in every curve of her body, the jeans Hermione habitually wore giving Bellatrix the perfect view of her arse. Coming back round to in front of Hermione Bella's hand jutted out to catch the young witches wrist and she lifted the girls scarred arm to her lips placing a light yet possessive kiss to each letter as her rich chocolate coloured doe like eyes locked on to the light brown ones of Hermione. Moving closer still to the young Gryffindor her free hand lifted and then ran down the girls cheek whilst her head tilted to the side as she studied her intently. "What have you done to me, Mudblood? Have you put a spell on me?" Her hand carressing her cheek moved to wrap around the young witches throat. "I can't get you out of my head."

Hermione started then as the dark witch spoke to her. She had been far too busy staring at those perfect pert breasts of Bella's and listening to thse beautiful melodic tones of her voice. Snapping back to the present she turned her cheek into Bella's touch and blinked at her as she tried to fight off the panic at the hand around her throat "Y-you feel for me? It is no spell I can assure you. I feel the same for you. No matter how hard I try my thoughts always circle back to you"

"No spell you say, I'm not fully inclined to believe you. How do you expect me to believe that I would be thinking of such obscenities with something like you?" In the time she'd spoken she'd somehow inched closer, their bodies now almost touching. Her hand gripped tighter and she backed the younger witch up until her back hit the wall. She knew it was no spell, no charm, curse or hex, she'd done every removal spell for every lust, love and attraction spell there was and she still felt the same. She was just trying to save face and not admit her feelings. "What do you think you and I should do, Muddy? We're alone, no one can hear us. Shall we duel to the death, or, maybe some other physical activity?" At the touch on her cheek Hermione's breath hitched as her cheek turned into the carress more "Ron is not my boyfriend and he has never touched me. No one has ever touched, neither man nor woman" What she neglected to tell the dark witch was that her own fingers speant a lot of time buried between her thighs as she thought of Bella. At Hermione's words the raven haired beauty tipped her head and the sound of her cackled laughter filled the room at the confession. Tilting her head to the side, her fingers teasingly moved lower over the younger witches chest between her breasts. "How lucky I am, little Muddy is a virgin. Oh this is to perfect, sweetness." Leaning closer to let those talented fingers fiddle seemingly innocently with the buttons of Hermione's jeans. "How do you look under there my pet?"

Hermione's back arched slightly to push her chest towards Bella's touches even as her eyes lowered to watch the raven haired beauty work the buttons on her jeans, the movements from her causing a flood of wetness to her core. She wasn't sure how to answer that. Should she answer truthfully that she was shaven beneath the lace of her black knickers or should she stay quiet? The virgin that she was the Gryffindor was embarrassed to say the truth but she wasn't sure about staying quiet either "I'm..erm.." For once the opinionated young Gryffindor was tongue tied as she could see her fantasy coming into being before the night was done.

"Hm, not the vocal type either are we, darling? Don't worry, such things don't bother me." Bella's hand slipped inside the young witches jeans and she smiled that sultry smile as she felt the wetness covering the lace of her underwear. "But I think there's no denying how much you want this bad Death Eater to fuck you, am I right, Muddy?" She'd make the girl beg, plead and whimper before she gave her what she wanted, breaking people's pride was something she did very well. "I'm just nervous and yes, I want you to fuck me, to make me scream" Hermione bit her lip then again as she pondered on should she reveal that she was in love with this woman and had been since she was fifteen or should she keep quiet? Feeling the hand touching her where no one had before had her moaning softly and her heart beating faster in her breast. Chuckling darkly at the moan, her fingers probed the damp lace of Hermione's underwear. At least it was lace and not white cotton, Bella was the type of woman who let her underwear talk for her, always sexy, always either black or red, matching corsets and lacy knickers with silken ribbons, she was a tease with both her body and her words. "Is that so? And tell me, darling, why would I want to do that?" Her fingers slipped under the lace but were careful not to touch anything other than the skin of her groin.

The feather light unfamiliar touches on the smooth skin of her groin had Hermione gasping softly, the sensations were amazing and her core was again flooded. Only this dark haired woman was able to kindle such lust in the young Gryffindor. Opening her eyes Hermione locked her gaze to the chocolate coloured doe like gaze of the older Slytherin "Because you want to fuck the fruit forbidden to you, fuck it senseless and see what it tastes like" The language wasn't her own, she was still innocent enough to not use such vulgar words but now she used the words she had read in the muggle romance novels she read. At this young filth's words Bella laughed, it was soft and dark but sexy and alluring. Oh this little girl thought her dirty words would make Bella relent? How cute this girl was. "Fucking you, would be the same as fucking any other virgin. You're not special Muddy." Her fingers moved over the lace, running over the folds hidden by the thin material. "You'll be the same as all the woman I've fucked and left." The younger witch shook her head at Bella's words as hr hips rocked towards the touches on her sodden underwear "No I wouldn't, I saw you looking at me that night the department of mysteries, I saw how you wanted me then and how you have wanted me every time you've set eyes on me ever since"

Bellatrix stared at the girl with a slapped expression on her face. Was this mudblood bold or plain stupid? Either way it made her head tilt and her defenses momentary slip, Hermione would have been able to see it in the softening of her eyes and the slightly smile that curled her pouting lips. "Is that so? And how did you come to that little conclusion?" Her fingers finally moved under the lace and she purred as she stroked the wet and already swollen clit. It was probably a mixture of both tbut the younger girl had wanted this woman since she was fifteen and she wasn't about to risk losing her chance now she had Bella where she wanted her. Noticing the softer look she smiled warmly, her own eyes softening even as they misted from the pleasure she was feeling. Hearing Hermione's declaration about her feelings that night in the department of mysteries Bella avoided eye contact, not something she normally did but she was having trouble keeping up the Death Eater routine around this girl. Damn her to hell. Leaning forward she brushed her lips in a feather light touch across Hermione's own. "What have you done to me, Mudblood?" Suddenly shy and not able to handle her own feelings she pulled away. She shouldn't even be thinking these things let alone doing them. Her husband would hang her, her master would burn her at the stake, her own people would lynch her but she couldn't help her body responding.

Was this really happening? Was Bella really kissing her and softly too? It felt like a dream, a dream come true. Feeling the soft carress of Bella's lips against her own Hermione responded to it, her own lips parting in invitation as her arms wound around Bella's neck "I don't know, but whatever it is you've done it to me too. I've wanted you since that night too" Looking at the dark haired woman then and gently lifting her hand to carress her face "I shouldn't be in love with you yet I am. We are two different sides in this war, yet I can't help but love you. I fall asleep each night thinking of you, wondering what you are doing, hoping you are safe. If Harry or Ron were to find out they'd make life unbearable for me. Yet still I love you"


End file.
